supernaturallyfandomcom-20200213-history
Long Lost
Chapter One Cassie's P.O.V. Dear Diary, '' ''My life is completely perfect. It wasn't my fault if I was born with all good looks, a blonde. I live with my extremely rich father. I have everything I want. I am rich, perfect, and beautiful. There is nothing I could ask for. But I knew a part of me is missing. I never saw my mother when my parents did divorce and lost my sister. I was four when I lost her. We totally look alike. But as years past I am learning how to live alone. I won't need her anymore. I forgot of how she looks. My life was perfect without her. I don't want her anymore! I don't want her to ruin everything I have.'' ''' ''Cassie Blake I grew up in a very rich city, Chicago. I'm blonde and I have cute blue eyes. I was the most popular girl in Hawthorne High. I'm sixteen. I live with my dad who never cares about me. My dad actually wants a son but he had no choice. We were both girls. I lost my mother and my younger sister since I was little. There is so much more to know about me. I can be spoiled when it comes to money. I woke up with the voice of my father calling out my name. " Cassie! You have to come here. Hurry up, go dress up and get ready for school!" father shouted. I rushed so I can hear the good news. I knew it was a good news. Dad has never woke me up in the morning. My house maid will always do those kind of things. I rushed down our gigantic stairs. "Dad, what's the good news?" I sat down. "Just let me have my coffee." he took his coffee. While he was done having his coffee his phone rang. "Excuse me first." he excused. "Okay. Business matters, huh? You're always like that anyway. Your business should be always first anyway." I whispered. "Ëxcuse me? What's that?" Dad hung his phone. "Oh nothing. I was just wondering what's the news." I prepared my coffee. "I'm sorry, Cassie. I have to go." Dad didn't mind what I was saying. I went to school and drove my new car my dad gave to me on my 16th birthday just a week ago. My birthday party was awesome. I had this extremely cute outfit that I wore on my birthday. I finally arrived to Hawthorne High. I saw Faye and Diana. They were my best friends. And I saw Nerthy, a nerd completely obsessed about me. "Hi there princess."He waved. "And hello over there Nerdy!" I faked a smile. "Ït's Nerthy." "I don't care just get out of my way!" I shouted. " Hi Cassie! How are you?" Zachary waved. Zachary was my friendly neighbor. I believed there was something between us. " Everything is alright. How about you?" I replied. "Oh I just have a good news." "What's that?" "Your sister is going home!" Zachary suprised me. "Oh really? When did you know this?" I faked a suprise smile. So that's what dad is trying to say to me. "Umm... just this morning. She's going home after school." he knew. I don't want her anymore! I went home with Zachary. There, I saw a big suprise. My sister was there. "Cassie!" she shouted and hugged me. I rejected the hug. "Excuse me do I know you?" I asked. "Claudia! Your younger sister! Oh I miss you!" she shouted. I threw my bag and left. "What happened to her?" Claudia asked. Zachary introduced himself. And it was all like love at first sight. I totally hate Claudia. Zachary told her everything about school, this place, and me. Claudia was a brunette and had dark eyes. She's no way cooler than me. She had new dresses and shoes. I studied alone and slept early for tomorrow. I woke up so early in the morning to avoid Claudia. I left the house and went to school very early. After a few minutes Claudia finally arrived there with Zach. I ignored them. We had our practice in chearleading and Claudia went to me. "Can I tryout?" she asked. "If only you've got talent!" I embarassed her. "No, I was a chearleader way back in California." she showed her moves. "Well... If you are willing to go to this team Ms. California girl you should first step out of my way and be careful!" I shouted. Claudia cried. "Okay! You ready? 5,4,3,2,1! "I continued our practice as a chearleading captain. We've always won since the very first day I went to this team.